


What Happened at Band camp

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Band Camp and similar works [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Band Fic, Band camp, First Meetings, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multi, Pepper Potts and Tony Stark are their band managers, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Polyamory, Precious Peter Parker, band au, bassist MJ, drummer Gwen Stacy, guitarist Harley Keener, lead singer Harry Osborn, pianist Ned Leeds, songwriter Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Five times Peter wrote a song for his partners and the one time they wrote him a song.Band au.
Relationships: Harley Keener/ Peter Parker/ Ned Leeds/ Michelle Jones/ Gwen Stacy/ Harry Osborn
Series: Band Camp and similar works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936237
Kudos: 27





	What Happened at Band camp

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit is due. This was an idea that was on a discord channel. I may have written it but the idea came from there so thanks to my friends on discord who helped me if it is coming up with the au or just giving me song titles. You all deserve this fic.

“One...two...three…” the voice said before the music started. Anyone off stage could tell how good The Spiders were as if they were one unit. Rumors had surrounded the group from day one. To the public, it seemed that Ned and Gwen were dating as were MJ and Harry. Tony and Pepper had made sure to keep it that way. The two had remembered when they had met the young group. The public loved the group from day one when their hit, “Crystal Clear,” came out. People kept up with them early on. The only thing no one knew about the Spiders was that the group was actually dating each other. Everyone in the group was in sync because they had been close for a while. They had all meet at a camp where the group had formed. It was a few years before their number one came to them and that Pepper and Tony finally agreed to take them as their clients official. Though they weren’t surprised when they did. Tony and Pepper’s son, Peter was their songwriter. He was a member even though he wasn’t on stage. He had been there at the camp and though he played piano, Peter never played with the band. Peter was a solo act when he played piano, which had been fine with the group as they had Ned. Peter enjoyed just writing the songs. Besides he never sang to anyone but his bandmates. Peter had been the one to write each one a song that was on their number one album, We Will Be Heard. 

* * *

**“Glitter & Gold”**

Gwen was their drummer. She had been the one to suggest the band. Gwen had meet MJ the first day who introduced her to Ned and Peter who had been rooming with Harry and Harley. The group clicked on the first day. Gwen liked working with the group when they had to create a song with a few other people. It was the only time Peter performed with the group. He had played piano with Ned as if the two were in sync from years of practice. It wasn’t until the last night during a game of truth or dare that they all started dating. Gwen was the wild card of the group according to MJ since she was the one with the least connections. Peter had connections to everyone. He had known Harley and Harry from previous camps and Ned was his best friend. Peter and MJ were friends from school. Peter had no connection to her though. It wasn’t until one night when he was working on a song that she found out that Peter knew her better than she thought. It was also the first time she heard Peter sing. Peter wasn’t one to sing and Gwen had always wondered why until that night when he was singing the song he wrote for her. 

“What was that?” Gwen asked. Peter looked up.

“I have a goal to write everyone a song in the group,” Peter said. “I used to just write about family but I think you all deserve a song. My little sister used to mention that the song I wrote felt like her song and I just want you all to fill the same.” Gwen sat down by him as she read the lyrics for “Glitter & Gold.” 

“I like it,” She said. “Which song was for Morgan?”

“Stay Young,” Peter said. Gwen nodded remembering the band adding that to their last album. Peter moved closer to her as he kissed her. Her focus on the song left as Peter kissed her. They were interrupted by Ned who complained about needing the piano to practice and that they could kiss somewhere else. Peter smiled as he kissed Ned’s cheek before walking off with Gwen to his room. 

* * *

**“We’re Home”**

Ned was the pianist of the group. He had known Peter since they were really young. They were childhood friends and had both loved Star Wars. Peter and Ned went to see every movie. When Peter had first introduced Harry, Ned and Harry had a competition for Peter’s attention that last through their first year of band camp. Peter had been focusing on his music by then. When they performed with Harley who they met that year, the group of friends decided to keep in touch, and Harley joins the race for Peter’s attention. Later the three realized their crushes on Peter. So when they all started dating it seemed like fate. Ned and Peter’s relationship was always one based on the movies they watched. So when Ned heard the song, “We’re Home,” he knew who the song was about. Ned confronted Peter the next day while the two were cuddling in Peter’s room. 

“You wrote that song about me,” Ned said. 

“Yeah,” Peter said his cheeks red. 

“I wonder how many people will catch on to the Star Wars references,” Ned said. Peter smiled.

“I hope everyone realizes,” Peter said. Peter moved in to kiss Ned. The two had been awkward when they kissed for the first time when they had all started dating but now it was better for both boys. Peter knew he felt at home with Ned and if he quoted Han Solo in the title no one had to know but them. 

* * *

**“Not Always First Sight”**

MJ was always in the background. Peter was the one to talk to her first when they were at camp. She had gone for two years when Peter told her she was amazing at the bass guitar and that their group could use a bass guitarist. Peter was MJ’s first kiss. He had pulled her behind a building a kissed her after a concert. MJ looked at the boy surprised until he explained that he had a small crush on her. MJ and Peter talked after that but nothing happened. They became good friends but the feelings were still there. MJ and Peter talked about his friends though and that is when MJ realized Peter had a crush on all three boys so when Gwen joined and she realized he had a crush on her as well, she made sure to get everyone together for Peter’s sake. Peter was the glue that held the group together. When Peter started working on their newest album, she had been surprised when he wrote: “Not Always First Sight.” The song talked about their first meeting and it was definitely a song for her. She smiled as Peter played the song as Harry sang the lyrics the first time the group heard it. 

“I think these are a little too personal,” MJ had said.

“I think they work for this album,” Peter said with a smile. Gwen told her later about his song thing which lead her to seek Peter later. 

“You know that song is too much,” MJ said as he held her in his bed.

“I like it though,” Peter said. “It fits you.” MJ just smiled as he kissed her again. 

“Will you not mention to the others about the song?” She said thinking they will feel jealous. 

“They all have their own songs,” Peter said with a smile as Gwen came in looking at the two.

“Am I interrupting anything?” She asked.

“Never,” MJ and Peter said as she joined them and cuddled up to the two. Peter tried to leave the two girls but they pulled him back as he muttered about working on a project. MJ and Gwen had other plans with Peter.

* * *

**“Empty Playground”**

Harry had known Peter since they were toddlers. Harry’s mother and Peter’s mother had set them up for playdates and the two were pretty close. Harry had a crush on Peter since they were little. He was jealous when Peter introduced Harry to his other friends. They always seemed to be after the boy. When they were teens was when they had their first kiss. Harry had a fight with his father again which lead the boys to meet up at the playground during a rainstorm. Peter never could thermoregulate well. So when the two were there Harry had brought Peter close to keep him warm. Peter had looked at Harry and it was at that moment that Harry thought he would be jeopardizing their friendship if he kissed Peter. Peter had moved closer and kissed the other boy. It had surprised him. Peter never brought up the kiss again until they were dating the group when he mentioned it when they were alone. They weren’t along for long as Harley had joined them in the room and the topic never came up again until Harry heard “Empty Playground.” Peter had sung the song to him when they were going over the music Peter had written. He had five songs that he wanted on the album and that had been one of them. 

“I like this song,” Harry had told him as he looked at Peter who was blushing. 

“I wrote it for you,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he looked at the song again. It felt wrong to sing the song when it was about him but Harry somehow did so when they sang the song for the rest of the members. Peter smiled at Harry and for the first time, Harry realized that Peter never forgot that night either. They talked about it later when they were along.

“That song was about our first kiss,” Harry said.

“It was about you,” Peter said. “I wanted you to know that I loved you and that song was the best way to let you know.” Harry nodded as Peter brought him close and kissed him as if he was all the Peter needed at that moment. 

* * *

**“Come Closer”**

Harley was distant when he meets the other three. Peter, Ned, and Harry were all good friends so when he meets them it felt awkward since he couldn’t figure out who he liked more. He had a crush on the three friends. Peter was the one though that had pulled him in closer. He always knew when Harley was going to back out because he convinced him not too. So when he got asked in truth or dare about his crush, he said Peter. It was easier than explaining that he like all three boys and eventually the two girls when they all meet. Harley and Peter were pretty close. Peter knew that Harley wouldn’t talk about his feelings so Peter had learned how to read him something that he revealed to the rest later on. Harley knew Peter was the one that brought everyone together and without him that they would not be the group they were today. The moment he noticed it the most was when Peter started his joke on Harry at a bonfire that had continued to that day. 

“One time…” Harry was saying about to tell some story when Peter popped in.

“At band camp,” Peter said. The rest of their bandmates laughed as Harry complained about never telling his stories. “Aren’t we going over the songs for the album. I have one more I want on the album. Everyone nodded as Peter played “Come Closer.” Harry sang along but Harley knew who the song was about. He was playing his guitar later as the band’s lead guitarist, he ended up playing a lot with the two when going over songs. He was playing Peter’s song for him as Peter watched.

“You want to sing,” Harley asked. Peter nodded as Harley started playing “Come Closer.” They stayed there for a bit after the song ended staring at each other. 

“I love the song, Peter,” Harley said. “Shocked you didn’t name it Country Boy.” 

“I like this title better,” Peter said as he moved closer to Harley and cuddled close to him as Harley continued to play.

* * *

**“Heart Full of Love”**

Peter had written them all songs so when they all got pulled into a room by Harry about writing a song, the group was hesitant. They didn’t think they were going to be able to write the song that was asked. They ended up writing “Heart Full of Love,” which was the last song on their album. So when they performed it for the first time on stage and Peter heard it, he felt tears of joy as he watched all of them perform a song they wrote about him. Peter smiled at them after the performance.

“I think we should all celebrate,” Peter said as they looked at him surprised.

“You like the song?” Ned asked.

“Of course he liked it,” MJ said. 

“Anyone would love to have a song written about them,” Gwen said looking at Peter who just smiled. 

“Group hug?” He asked. They all moved in and hugged each other with Peter at the center of the group. Tony and Pepper smiled as they watched the group as they talked about the performance after the hug. Peter was smiling as he looked at his parents who were happy for their son. Later when Peter was writing a new song, he started working on the lyrics to write something that explained how much he loved them all. 


End file.
